


The Faked Confession

by nekohalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Blushing, Cliff hanger ?, Confessions, Confusion, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Pining, Skephalo, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, love or host, no beta we die like idots, no beta we die like the trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekohalo/pseuds/nekohalo
Summary: “Bad?” Skeppy said softly, “I think I’m in love with you.. like- like actually..”“...” Bad went to mute his mic, “Thank you ilovebadboyhalo937 for the donation,”...Bad’s getting ready for his Love or Host that he has the next day, he rings up Skeppy to ask him for advice while he streams. Some words are said and well shit Bad was never good with roleplay.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 53
Kudos: 415





	The Faked Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HappyTwT](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=HappyTwT).



> FUCK U TWITTER YOU GOT THAT SHIT TO 1K AND BADBOYHALO FUCKIFNG SAW IT AND LAUGHED AT IT HE TOLD ME IT WAS FUCKIFNG FUNNY SO I REALLY HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO GIVE IN AND WRITE THE FIC HUH?? hope u enjoy i guess 🙄🙄😒😒 /lh /hj

Bad clicked the button to start streaming and watched as the people flooded in.

“Hey guys! Today we have a very serious stream!” Bad rethought, “Well- not serious- but It’s a stream before a very big day!”

Bad watched the stream chat flood with questions, asking him what was going on.

“Well, for the people who dont know.. I’m going on Love or Host tomorrow!!” Bad exclaimed.

“I kinda just wanted to chill this stream, maybe talk about how I’ll totally win on tomorrows show!”

The donations started rolling in, Bad took a deep breathe and prepared to read them.

* * *

Bad had been streaming for about 3 hours and was nearing the end of his stream, but had brought up how he was nervous about the Love or Host.

“I just- okay so love or host is a very..” Bad ran across some blocks, “tricky show.. to win..”

“I wanna make sure I don’t loose, you know?” Bad looked at the corner of his screen to see Skeppy had logged onto the server, Bad hummed to himself happily and greeted him in chat along with a little smily face.

“ooo chat Skeppy’s on, maybe we can get some advice from him,”

Bad went in third person and shifted his character for his stream before typing in chat, asking Skeppy to hop on ts.

He waited a couple seconds before hearing Skeppy greet him, “hey bad,” his voice had sounded raspy.

“Hey- woah- Skeppy, are you okay? You sound kinda sick..”

Skeppy cleared his throat, “Yeah ‘m just.. feeling a bit off, do you need anything?”

“Okayy, um, so Skeppy. I am going on a love or host tomorrow! I need advice on how i’ll win it,”

Skeppy ran up to bad in game and started running around the others character, “Yeah I already know, but you called me?” 

“Well of course!” Bad chirped.

“Okay well, what do you need me to do?”

Bad didn’t think, and blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

“Fake a love confession,”

Skeppy fell silent

Bad panicked at Skeppys silence and started trying to explain himself, tripping over his words, “I mean- I’d need to know how to like- detect one right?- or- oh my gosh- wait-“

“Bad Bad Bad!” Skeppy stopped Bads concerned rambles, “I get it, you’re good I can totally do that!”

“wuh, really?” Bad questioned, “Like, you can pretend you’re one of the girls?”

“Of course!” Skeppy hyped himself up, “Yeah! I’ll do the best _fake_ love confession ever!”

Bad giggled at Skeppys wording, “Okay, okay then. Go on, show me,”

“Okay, just let me prepare myself,”

Skeppy went silent for a minute, Bad shifted his character to face Skeppys unmoving one as he awaited his friends ‘confession’.

“Bad?” Skeppy said softly, “I think I’m in love with you.. like- like actually..”

“...” Bad went to mute his mic, “thank you ilovebadboyhalo937 for the donation,”

Bad unmuted his mic after thanking the donator, realizing he hadn’t replied to Skeppy for a hot second. He opened his mouth to respond but Skeppy had cut him off, continuing his speech.

“I mean.. why wouldnt I be?” skeppys character moved slightly, “You’re so pretty, Bad. I love your dumb jokes, or how you’ll giggle at the smallest things. You’re like a small ray of sunlight, you can brighten any shady day,”

Bad felt his cheeks tint pink from Skeppys compliments. Skeppy continued.

“I wanna give you everything possible, you deserve it all. You deserve the world, Bad. I wanna see how your face lights up when you get everything you deserve,”

Bad felt his face flush deeper with every word Skeppy voiced. 

And Skeppy went on.

“I want to burry you in compliments, just so you know how perfect you are, so you know how loved you are,”

Bad bit the inside of his cheek.

“I-I wanna..” Skeppy hesitated, “I wanna hold you in my arms, I wanna hold you close to me and kiss you. I wanna kiss your pretty little face so bad,”

Bad gasped, almost inaudibly. He felt something tug at his heart.

The call went dead quiet, the mic hadn’t picked up how Bads breathing was unsteady. He couldn’t physically form words if he tried.

_ It’s just. _

Skeppy had sounded so _genuine_ , warmth seeped into his words. Suddenly, Bad _wanted_ to be held by him. He wanted to run his hands through his hair and _oh my god this was too much._

Bad was never good with roleplay.

Bad could say anything right now, there was a glass wall and Bad had to be oh so gentle, he had to be so very careful not to shatter it all. One slip and everything would fall apart and break.

Skeppy chose to break the silence.

“Wow,” He continued, “Not even replying to my love confession huh? Took your breath away?” Skeppy giggled playfully.

_ ah _

_ i mean yeah of course he.. _

_ i mean it wasnt a real... love confession... _

Bad chuckled nervously, “Haha, no no Skeppy I just.. wanted to be sure if you would continue or not..” Bad chose his words carefully.

Skeppy laughed, “OH so you WANT me to continue? simpboyhalo?”

Bads heart stuttered, “nonono! Skeppy no I dont- Skeppy I-“

“I know, I know Bad I’m teasing you,” Skeppys laughter died down.

Bad shakily inhaled, “Well I think thats all I needed,”

“Wait- really?”

“Yeah- I’ve uh, got a big day tomorrow so,” Bad nervously laughed, “Don’t wanna stream for too long and tire myself out!”

Bad took a couple minutes to say bye to the stream before ending it. He and Skeppy remained in ts.

“..So i’ll uh- see you tomorrow,” Bad mumbled, hovering over the disconnect button.

Skeppy stayed silent for a few seconds, as if he has something he wanted to say. As if there was something he wanted to ask or tell Bad.

“Yeah.. bye, Bad,” Skeppy said, and Bad could have sworn he almost sounded upset about something.

Bad disconnected from the call. He slumped back in his chair, covering his face with both his hands.

“I’m a mess,” he shakily whispered to himself.

He thought back on what Skeppy had said, how he wanted to shower him in love, to give him everything, to let him know he’s everything.

How Skeppy wanted to.. hold him.. to kiss him.

Bads fingers hovered over his lips. His eyes drifted closed and his eyebrows furrowed.

What would it be like to kiss Skeppy?

To bring his friends face close to his, being able to feel the breathe from the other. To connect their lips. And _god_ skeppys lips would be _so soft_.

Bad whimpered, bringing his knees close to his chest. He felt vulnerable, he felt _needy_.

Is it normal to feel this way about your best friend? He think he knew the answer to that yet chose not to think about it, he always knew he felt something for the blue man but he could never put a finger on it.

Bad got up from his chair, pushing away all his thoughts for his friend.

He plopped onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow.

Skeppy would cling onto him, he could be wrapped around Bads arms as Bad planted small kisses onto his forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

Bad groaned into the object, he wanted to think of _anything_ but _Skeppy_. Especially when they were _these_ types of thoughts.

He was going on a love show tomorrow after all.

A love show Skeppy wouldn’t be on.

Bad clenched his fist into his bed sheets, all he could think of was him. How he wanted to be pressed against the other man, how he wanted to hold him close and not let go.

Bad went to sleep that night, the thought of his blue friend lingering in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> so what did ya think


End file.
